The Lesson for Squirrel
Squirrel and Hedgehog is the first episode of the show . The episode was referred to as The Lesson for Squirrel in a DVD release. Summary Late one night, two lone squirrel guards are alerted by a commotion coming from the neighbouring Fowl Village. Seeing that they are being invaded by the evil Weasel and Mouse Forces, they hurry to awaken their Leader Geumbitdarami, and warn him about the danger. Without losing time, he calls forth the people of Squirrel Village and they discuss as to whether they should build defences, or continue farming their nuts as a local bear, Uncle Gom protects their village. It is decided, that they will build defences that same day in the hope they have time to take advantage of the harvest. Whilst hard at work Uncle Gom, strolls by, boasting about his intense strength. When he asks why they are building defences instead of gathering food, Geumbitdarami tells him they are in fear of the weasels. Gom scoffs, and convinces him that with his protection, the village is safe and helps squirrels divert their efforts to building a bigger storeroom as they can now surely focus on their harvest. With the Harvest gathered and bountiful, the time has come for Chuseok, a traditional holiday that marks the end of the harvesting campaign. Proud of their efforts, Geumbitdarami invites the village leaders from all over Flower Hill to attend their celebration, with Uncle Gom being the Guest of Honor. Invited are the Leaders of Boar Village, Raccoon Village, Deer Village, Rabbit Village, Hedgehog Village and Duck Village. However, Duck Village's invitation is usurped when Scout Juldarami is captured by Weasel Forces. The weasel Commander Jogjebi attempts to pry information about Gom's presence in the village, but when Juldarami refuses to cooperate his execution is ordered. Instead, the weasels send two mouse scouts to spy on the party and report back with their findings. They watch as Goseumdochi congratulates the squirrels on their harvest, only for the celebrations to be cut short as Commander Mulori swoops in with a wounded Juldarami. Uncle Gom, furious that the weasels have harmed a squirrel, drunkenly screams threats into the forests, and the mice, deciding they have seen enough, take their leave. The squirrels are relieved, confident that Uncle Gom is threatening enough that he must appear frightening enough that the weasels wouldn't dare invade. Goseumdochi is unconvinced, and infers that with training, squirrel stealth would be more enviable than untrained brute bear strength. Commander Mulori and the Boar Leader suggest that their forces unite to defend Flower Hill, and Goseumdochi agrees, hoping to persuade Geumbitdarami to put more stock in his defences instead of relying on others to defend him. Uncle Gom challenges the hedgehog on how can squirrels possibly defend against weasels, and Goseumdochi retorts that the strength of a single bear is nothing to boast about whilst Geumbitdarami tries to keep the peace before a fight erupts. Gom is firm that as long as he's around, the weasels will never dare attack, and if they do, he can defend against their army. Goseumdochi is disappointed to see Geumbitdarami agree with Gom. Goseumdochi returns to his village to continue overseeing the training of his hedgehog soldiers and is pleased to see they are not shirking in their training. He orders his scout to stay alert, that he expects the weasels to make their move soon. Meanwhile, Commander Jogjebi reflects on what his mouse scouts have told him of Gom's threats and bluster, and decides, since it is clear he enjoys his alcohol to gift the bear with some drugged wine, certain that he wont be able to resist and that his forces can take over Squirrel Village without his interference. A lone mouse ventures up the Gom's home late at night and offers him two bottles as a gesture of good will from Commander Jogjebi, but Gom angrily refuses and chases the mouse from his property, carelessly noting that the wine has been left. Upon realising his own liquor is spent, he decides to drink the wine anyway and the mouse chuckles to himself over how easy his task was. Geumbitdarami is woken up suddenly with the sound of gunfire and is stricken to see Mouse Forces burning the village to the ground. He avoids notice and hurries to Gom's home as the mice tear into the food stores. Geumbitdarami finds Gom barely conscious on his floor and pulls the bear onto unsteady feet, but it clear he has been plied with too many drugs and too much alcohol to be able to be of any use and promptly passes out. Geumbitdarami loses hope as he realises he had put the safety of his village in the hands on one drunken person who could not be relied on at all times. Sadly resigning himself to defeat, he bursts into tears and idly walks back into the woods where he is quickly captured by enemy forces. Too full of sorrow to defend himself, he is spotted by Goseumdochi and his scout as he is led away to be taken prisoner. Geumbitdarami laments how he should have listened to the others at the Chuseok party and his people will now pay the price in blood. The hedgehog scout leaps from the trees and shoots Geumbitdarami's captors dead and frees his bonds and ushers him to the river. Commander Jogjebi, who had hoped to take the leader in alive, is angered that his attack has hit a snag and orders his men to pursue. The hedgehog manages to take out two more mice as he and Geumbitdarami keep running before they reach the dead end of a cliff. Commander Murori and a duck guard spot the pair and immediately call their squad to fly up and form a bridge for the pair to cross and escape. The pair make it to the other side with Search Commander and the mice hot on their tail, halfway across the duck bridge too before Commander Mulori gives the command and the ducks scatter beneath their feet and the enemy forces plunge into the lake below. Safe at last, Geumbitdarami and his savior make it back to Hedgehog Village to be greeted by Goseumdochi who congratulates his soldier for his spectacular work and welcomes Darami who laments that he was a fool for not heeding his advice. Goseumdochi tells him not to worry, the offer to join forces is never off the table and together they can not only get revenge for the destruction of Squirrel Village, but defend all of Flower Hill. And Search Commander, defeated and humiliated, swears that Goseumdochi and the hedgehogs will pay dearly for their interference. The episode ends with Goseumdochi inviting Geumbitdarami, and by extension the squirrels, into his army and tells the viewer that Geumbitdarami regrets his foolish choices and now will fight alongside them. Geumbitdarami agrees, boasting how fiercely the squirrels will fight and admits, embarrassed that he is ashamed of his previous choices. Characters Heroes *Geumsaegi *Uncle Gom *Commander Goseumdochi *Commander Mulori *Juldarami Villains *Commander Jogjebi *Search Commander Credits Songs * Let Us Fortify Our Hill (철벽의 동산 꾸려나가자) * Uncle Gom's Song (곰아저씨의 노래) Transcript The Lesson for Squirrel/Script Gallery The Lesson for Squirrel/Gallery Category:Series 1 Episodes